


Susuwatari

by flowers476



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Couch Cuddles, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, KuroKen Week, KuroKen Week 2017, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowers476/pseuds/flowers476
Summary: Kuroken week, day 5: PetsKuroo and Kenma move into their first apartment and end up bringing home a kitten





	Susuwatari

The bookshelf was finally built, thanks to Kenma’s manual-reading skills and Kuroo’s can-do attitude. It was the last piece of furniture to put together in their new apartment.

Kuroo lay down on the ground dramatically. 

“I’m so tired. Kenma, carry me to the kitchen for some water,” he said, sticking his arm out to tug on Kenma’s sleeve.

“I will not be doing that. But I will get you some water. Lazy” Kenma said as he shook off Kuroo’s hand to leave the room.

Kuroo stayed on the floor until Kenma returned. “Thank” was all he said before chugging half the glass.

-

A week or two later they were running some errands, picking up some things they still didn’t have for their place.

“Okay, important question, Kenma: red or white?” Kuroo asked, holding up two different tea towels.

“Kuro, I don’t care. You pick.” Kenma said as he yawned.

“Aw come on Kenma, we’re almost done, one last decision and then we’ll go home.” Kuroo said, holding the towels a little closer to Kenma’s face.

“Fine, the red ones.” Kenma answered quietly, it wasn’t that he wasn’t having fun, but being out half the day in crowds was energy draining.

They made their way to the register and paid for their things. They held hands as they left, with Kenma carrying their bag of assorted kitchen knick-knacks in his free hand.

-

“I bet I could think of something that would make you want to stay out a little longer.” Kuroo teased confidently as they walked down the street.

“Really? Cause in my head i’m already on our couch playing Pokemon,” Kenma said, looking up at Kuroo.

Kuroo pointed at a building they were coming up to. It was rough around the edges and didn’t go with the decor of the newer shops around it. There was a large paw print on the sign. 

“A cat shelter?” Kenma asked curiously.

“Let’s go look, maybe they’ll let us pet some!” Kuroo said, lightly dragging Kenma towards the shop until Kenma followed.

“They better let us pet some.” Kenma mumbled, making Kuroo laugh as they entered the shelter.

-

The main hall was lined with rooms full of empty cages and supplies, Kenma and Kuroo glanced around as they followed an employee towards a larger room filled with pens and cages.

“You came at a good time! We’re too full right now so we're having a bit of a fair, and there’s no adoption fee for the rest of the week. We're hoping some of these cats can find homes so we have room for more. Feel free to take a look!” the man said, leading them to one set of cages and leaving.

Kuroo and Kenma slowly went through and looked in the cages. Some of the cats were out in pens and other people were petting them. They weren’t technically in the market for a cat at that moment, but it was hard to fight the urge to get one when there were so many that clearly needed homes.

Some were sleeping, some were older, some were bitey, some were loud. They ended up pausing at a small pen on the side that no one was looking at except the employee next to it.

“Hi there, looking for a new friend today?” The woman asked, she sat on a stool next to the pen. There were a couple of multi-coloured kittens that were sleeping, they were pretty sweet, and then a small black one sitting up and staring at Kenma with wide eyes.

“Uh, we’re not sure, just wanted to take a look I think.” Kuroo answered as Kenma knelt down to get a closer look.

“These ones have had a lot of attention today so they’re pretty tired.” She laughed as she pointed to the pile of fluff. 

Kenma looked at the black kitten with interest, they stared at eachother with the same big eyes.

“She hasn’t had a ton of interest unfortunately. People can be pretty superstitious about black cats, so they don’t get adopted as easily.” she explained.

Kenma looked up at her and then back to the kitten. After a moment he stuck his hand out and waited; Kuroo bent down to watch the interaction. After a few moments the kitten got up and cautiously moved towards them, stopping in front of Kenma’s hand to give it a sniff.

It was quiet as the kitten got more comfortable, while Kenma eventually moved to gently pet it. 

“She was found on her own. She’s cautious but she’s really sweet once she gets to know you.” the woman added before talking to another employee that was passing by.

“She’s pretty cute.” Kuroo said quietly so only Kenma could hear.

Kenma nodded, keeping his eyes on the kitten.

“Hey Kenma?” Kuroo asked

Kenma took his eyes away to turn to Kuroo. “Kuro?”

Kuroo smiled his sly smile. “Do you want to get her?” he asked.

Kenma’s eyes widened as looked at Kuroo. 

“Really?” he asked, his happiness starting to leak through his indifferent exterior.

“I mean, we’d probably get one in the future anyway, right? And I know we’ve both been missing having an animal around the house since we moved.” Kuroo looked down to give his hand to the little cat, letting it sniff him too.

“I think she needs us” Kuroo added, looking back at Kenma, like Kenma needed any kind of persuading.

“I want to.” Kenma said, smiling at Kuroo. 

Kuroo put his free hand on Kenma’s toque-covered head and smiled. “Me too.”

So that was it, they were getting a cat, just like that.

-

They were able to take her home the next day so they made sure to pick up supplies before going to pick her up.

At first it was a little slow, the kitten was a bit skittish so she was pretty overwhelmed with the new atmosphere. Kuroo and Kenma made sure to give her space, they were both home so they just kept an eye on her as she looked around.

Kenma and Kuroo were cuddled up on the couch as they watched a movie; half watching the movie and half watching the small animal.

“She looks like those little soot-sprites, doesn’t she?” Kuroo said with a chuckle as the cat ungracefully jumped at a loud noise from the movie.

Kenma snuggled into Kuroo a little more. “What if we called her Susu? For soot.” he added thoughtfully.

“Susu,” Kuroo spoke, testing it out, as the cat looked at them with a tip of its head.

Kuroo snickered, “I like it” 

-

That night when they went to bed, the kitten slowly followed them into their bedroom. 

“This is your bed, if you want it.” Kenma said to the kitten, kneeling down next to the pillow they’d bought and put in their room. He patted the cushion before getting up to change and get ready for bed.

-

The next morning, Kenma awoke without an alarm. He yawned as he sat up slowly. He looked over, only to find that Susu had curled up on Kuroo’s pillow, becoming one with the back of his hair, and fallen asleep there.

Kenma smiled to himself, it was too adorable not to stare. He moved very softly to grab his phone from the bedside table and took a picture. Then he put his phone down and settled back into bed with his little family.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent way too much time deciding on her name :P
> 
> (Please let me know if somehow the translation is wrong.)


End file.
